A New Hunter
by Black Iris-Heart
Summary: The Pridestalker, Rengar found a child right after his hunt and decided to take her home and raise her after he saw Alisha's potential to be a hunter like him. The hunter spent ten years into raising the young girl into a dangerous hunter she is now, young and skilled, Rengar has a lot of things to teach her before she can stepped out of the jungle and journey the outside world.


**10 YEARS AGO**

I disguise myself among the bushes and made myself completely invisible to anyone who is very anywhere and my prey. I concentrated all the force in my feet and leaped in the air while I released all the force to pounce.

"Prey!"

My battle cry made the huge hound that is covered in spikes, its red demonic eyes stared at me while it showed its teeth stained in the blood of its weaker prey. With a quick move of my left hand, I impaled the feral hound's head and the claws went through out of his head. Finished, I used my blade to decapitate the easy prey's head so I can add it to my "new arrival collection". As I turn my back while carrying the bleeding head in my hand so, I heard the grieving cry behind the bushed, just up ahead.

"Human….."

I was mildly surprised to spot a sobbing little human girl; she was grieving over a corpse that is severely torn into pieces that is hardly made it recognized. But as I examine more while I hide in the bushes, there was another hound that looked like the one I just hunt but it was dead. I came into a conclusion that the feral predator was killed none other by the little human child after I gazed upon her blood stained hands and her white dress is painted with blood.

"Interesting"

I caressed the beard like fur below my chin before I came into a conclusion to approach the young girl who kept sobbing while covering her face with her bloody hands. She is not just ordinary, I felt she has a potential to be an ultimate hunter like me, I tapped her shoulder once and I felt a jolt the moment I touched her.

"Child…..What is your name?"

"W…who are you?"

The little girl put down her hands and looked at my huge and white figure with a frightened face. What I saw was not innocence nor normality but a true hunters face. Her reddish and beast like eye stared me and her slightly longer canine teeth was visible when her mouth shook.

(This is the face of a true hunter)

I thought to myself that this child has potential to be the greatest hunter and I was destined to guide her to that way. This is a good omen, this is a good start, I finally found someone who I can teach my ways and lead to the path the same way I did when I was a young cub.

"A-Alisha….." The seven year old girl spoke with hesitation

"Alisha, From this forward, I shall be your parent"

Once I made I choice, I would never regret it until my nine lives run out and I chose to race this child as my own until I can smile and wait for the day I can proudly call her "The Ultimate Hunter". The torn apart corpse dipped in the pool of blood is the proof that a prodigy hunter like herself deserves a better mentor and I know I am that one. I lift her with my furry paws and carried her while she sits on my shoulders, we walked back to my den while I carry the head of the new creature I just hunt. It is a few years since I first hunt my first predator and It is been months since that monster took my eye while I ended up with an eye patch.

"This your new home, my child"

"H-home?"

She tightly grasped my belt while she looked at me with reddened eyes after she cried for an hour. At first she was scared but her expression became much lighter than I expected, Alisha easily embraced the trophy filled den of mine as her new home.

"What is it?"

She run towards me and pointed the wide empty space at the wall while she looked at me with a curious and puzzled face.

"This is the space I am reserving for my masterpiece"

"Master…piece?"

"The monster that took my eye, the only beast I am longing for to display its head on my wall"

While I pointed my damaged eye covered by an eye patch, she looked even more puzzled like she has no idea what I am talking about. I was not surprised, Alisha has not heard the story of how I encounter the alien like monster that I wanted to hunt and cut off its head.

"Mon….s….ter?"

"In this jungle, everything you see is a monster, including us"

"Us…..monster"

I sat on my resting chair that is tough and hard as a rock which is mostly it made of. I leaned my back while I tapped my alp several times to signal the small child to come closer, I felt like I am some kind of fight swine that wears a red suit. She skipped and hopped as she came closer to me, It has been a few minutes after Alisha's so called parent died like a weakly person it is but her expression tells me that she already accepted the fact that I am her new father from this day forward. She jumped and placed herself on my lap while she treats is like a chair then she leaned on my armored chest while she smiled. I petted her head which she took to a liking while she smiled even more, I never saw such a child like her…and she purrs like a big cat as if she was a tiger.

"Alisha, Listen to me closely" I spoke with a calm and collected tone while my only eye gazed at her attentive face "What I am about to tell you is the tale of the only monster I have not hunted yet"

"A….Mons…..ter"

She looked closely with a newly determined face then she pulled my beard like fur under my chin. I gestured my finger for her to stop and she did, I first begun to the part of my origin as a young kitten…..I mean young white lion cub

* * *

I felt like writing in Rengar's perspective is much better and easier rather than third person view. First League of Legends FanFic, Hope you enjoy.

I made this because I love using Rengar as my Main/Jungler even though I am still Platinum V.


End file.
